Première rencontre Maka et Soul
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Comment se sont rencontrés Maka et Soul? Dans quelles circonstances? Comment et Pourquoi sont-il devenus partenaires? C'est la question à laquelle ce One Shot répond ! Une petite histoire tournant mal ! Des rues sombres ! Une agression et un nouvel élève? Voici LA rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes ! Entre la meister et la faux !


Ainsi donc, il avait réussit à partir. Sur sa moto, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, son veston le protégeant du froid mordant de cette fin de nuit, il souriait.

Lui, pianiste Evans, musicien de talent, reconnu dnas le monde de la musique et dans la noblesse de France... Il était une arme. Une faux. Cette aptitude lui avait ouvert la porte de la liberté. Une vois utopique pour un garçon de 15 ans qui ne voulait pas faire partie des l'élite musicale du monde. Il n'en avait que faire. Il ne convoitait qu'une chose depuis tout petit : la Liberté ! Et son corps la lui avait offerte ! Son corps aux gênes différents avait fait de lui une arme... Et c'est là que tout avait commencé. Il avait négocié, hurlé, argumenté... Ses parents n'en avaient que faire. Il ne voulaient pas que leur cadet, seul pianiste de la fratrie, quitte les sphères musicales pour entrer dans la DMWA ! Non !

Ainsi donc, il avait fugué. Il avait enfourché sa moto, sans un regard en arrière et avait foncé prendre un ferry. Direction : Les États Unis. Là où se trouvait la DWMA.

Depuis cinq jours, il était sur la route. Il avait emprunté la fameuse autoroute 66, celle qui passe de l'Ouest à l'Est. Et maintenant, il voyait enfin Death City, la ville où il vivrait et serait formé... Même s'il arrivait plusieurs mois après la rentrée officielle...

Roulant doucement, cherchant un lieu pour l'accueillir ces dernières heures de la nuit afin qu'il soi frais et dispos le lendemain pour son inscription, il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre.

Il n'avait pas trouvé son auberge. Il n'avait pas encore atteint son objectif, son lieu de repos mais il avait du s'arrêter. Là, dans cette ruelle, on ricanait... Et il n'aimait pas ce que ces voix disaient.

Il descendit de sa moto, sourcils froncés, ses cheveux blancs luisant sous l'éclat de la lune rieuse. Il s'avança vers l'origine des voix.

-Tu as beau être étudiante à Shibusen, tu ne sais pas combattre, ma petite, railla un grand homme blond sans charisme qui semblait ivre.

\- Sois sage et tu ne sentiras presque rien, ajouta l'un de ses comparses.

Les mains maintenues au dessus de sa tête par la poigne de fer de celui qui avait parlé, son visage luisant de colère et de panique, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux de jade se débattait encore même si ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

A terre, ses livres gisaient. Elle avait étudié. Elle aurait du rentrer plus tôt. Mais elle avait été retardée par la lenteur du bibliothécaire... Elle s'exclama :

\- Maître Shinigami vous a banni aujourd'hui même pour conduite déshonorante en tant que meisters ! Vous n'avez rien à faire à Death City !

\- Tiens, elle est au courant, elle, grogna l'un.

\- La fille du grand Death Scythe...

\- Ha ha... Papa n'est pas là aujourd'hui, gamine...

\- Si vous vous étiez battus loyalement, je n'aurai jamais perdu, grogna la jeune fille.

\- Ne sois pas arrogante dans ta situation, cela ne te sera pas bénéfique...

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il avait en partie raison. Les provoquer alors qu'ils étaient six contre elle et qu'ils l'avaient plaquée contre le mur ne l'aiderait en rien.

Elle se disait qu'elle repoussait l'inévitable... Même si elle savait que son père laverait cet affront dès qu'il aurait eut vent de l'affaire et que son ami Black Star se plairait aussi à la venger ... Mais qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Il risquaient de... Elle refusait d'y penser, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi Diable n'avait-elle pas d'armes ?

La main de celui qui la maintenait contre le mur passa de sa gorge à sa joue, écrasant sa délicatesse ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas pu les retenir... Sa cravate avait été arrachée, jetée à terre, elle se sentait humiliée et impuissante.

\- Oh... Mademoiselle pleure...

\- Hey, toi, ôtes tes sales pattes, lança quelqu'un.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau protagoniste. Un jeune garçon du même age que la fille. Il avait des yeux rouge sans luisant de mépris, des cheveux blanc comme la neige.

\- Qui t'es toi, grogna l'un.

\- Celui qui va vous faire passer l'envie d'agresser une fille sans défense, s'exclama le jeune garçon en fonçant.

Il remerciait le ciel d'avoir pris des cours d'escrime et de combat au corps à corps lors de son séjour dans la demeure familiale. Il maîtrisa en peu de temps les cinq individus qui lui fonçaient dessus. Le dernier le fixait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, maintenant toujours la jeune fille contre le mur.

\- Mais... Qui es-tu, bon sang ! Aboya-t-il avec panique.

La jeune fille lui mit un coups de pieds violent dans l'entre jambe afin qu'il la lâche. Il recula de quelques pas, la bouche entre-ouverte de douleur. La jeune fille glissa sur ses genoux, ses bras endoloris.

\- Petite... siffla-t-il avec rage.

\- Dégages, menaça le garçon aux cheveux blancs, dressé entre le meister déchu et la jeune fille. L'homme ne se fit pas prier, filant en boitillant, suivi de ses comparses qui geignaient de douleur.

Avec un soupir, Soul se tourna vers la jeune fille qui ramassait ses livres. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Il marmonna un truc incompréhensible et l'aida.

\- Je... Merci de m'avoir sauvée , fit-elle en se relevant, ses livres dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, l'écarlate de ses yeux croisa son regard de jade. Il fut fasciné par ses prunelles, buggant un instant avant de se reprendre.

Il sourit, ravie de voir qu'il était arrivé à temps et dit :

\- Pas de quoi... Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Euh...

\- Je ne te ferai rien, jura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste une précaution. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ainsi donc, il la raccompagna, poussant sa moto et lui jetant quelques coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait quelques égratignures mais semblait aller bien.. Du moins physiquement.

Ils arrivèrent à une villa plutôt impressionnante, non loin du grand escalier de Shibusen. Dès qu'ils passèrent la grille, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à volée et un homme aux cheveux rouge et une ensemble noir surgit, le visage crispé d'inquiétude.

\- Maka ! Ma petite fille ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Mais où...

Il s'arrêta à la vue de Soul qui salua la jeune fille d'un geste de la main avant de filer. Il ne voulait pas devoir tout expliquer à ce père qui semblait surprotecteur. Mais assez naïf pour la laisser seule si tard. Cela l'irrita, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

La jeune fille blonde lâcha ses livres, leva ses yeux de jade vers son père qu'elle n'aimait pas tant que ça et sanglota :

\- Papa... Je... Ils m'ont...

Le père prit sa fille dans ses bras, la faisant rentrer. Soul, lui, trouva une auberge qui l'accueillit pour ces dernières heures de la nuit. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormit alla à la pauvre jeune fille... Maka.

L'inscription fut brève, rapide. La personne en charge de ses papiers voulait l'intégrer à la classe le plus vite possible, afin qu'il n'emmagasine pas plus de retard qu'il n'avait déjà. Il suivit la femme, Nygus, qui le menait à sa classe, expliquant les grandes règles de l'établissement et la spécificité de sa classe, les EAT de première année. Elle lui expliqua qu'en tant qu'arme, il devrait se trouver un partenaire pour aller en missions sinon ne pourrait pas quitter la ville. Elle lui toucha un mot sur le dortoir des garçons qui pourrait le loger s'il ne trouvait pas d'appartement en ville et s'il n'avait pas de meister avec qui loger.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. La jeune femme frappa deux coups avant d'entrer. Un homme à la carrure sportive hurlait contre un élève aux cheveux bleu. Nygus signala à Soul qu'il devrait attendre un instant, face à l'amphithéâtre qui servait de classe et alla calmer le professeur qui perdait son calme.

\- Black Star, regagne ta place s'il te plaît, lança Nygus en souriant.

\- Comment ça que je me calme ? Tsubaki, t'es pas d'accord ? On a le droit de savoir où elle est ! Aboyait le garçon aux cheveux bleu avec à ses côtés une grandes fille aux long cheveux noirs et à la mine inquiète.

\- Écoutes, elle t'en parlera quand elle reviendra, tu le sais, on te l'a dit ce matin... tenta de le raisonner la jeune femme.

\- Rien à foutre ! Je veux savoir où elle est ! Depuis le jardin d'enfance, elle n'a jamais été en retard ou absente alors vous n'allez pas ...

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie pour des tests, elle sera en classe dans quelques minutes, le coupa Nygus exaspérée.

\- Je peux...

\- Non, tu ne peux pas aller la voir. Maintenant, à vos places tous les deux, il y a un nouvel élève.

Le ton sévère de Nygus fit grogner le dénommé Black Star qui regagna sa place en compagnie de la prénommée Tsubaki.

\- Sid, voici Soul, faux, nouvel élève, annonça Nygus au professeur.

\- Ok. Merci, Nygus. Il prit le dossier de l'élève, feuilleta les quelques informations importantes et le ferma.

La jeune femme sortit. Le professeur Sid se tourna vers la classe, disant :

\- Les enfants, voici Soul, il est nouveau à la DWMA. Soyez accueillants. Bon, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Soul se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, se glissant dans une rangée où il n'y avait personne et où il avait vue sur tout. Il se dit que sa journée commençait plutôt bien.

Les élèves de la classe pourtant ne pensaient pas pareil. Sid faisait l'appel et tous en profitaient pour chuchoter quelques nouvelles inquiétantes.

\- Elle se serait fait attaquée en rentrant...

\- J'ai entendu des NOT dire qu'elle était clouée au lit...

\- Elle aurait été aidée...

\- Nul ne sait qui...

\- Death Scythe Spirit serait fou de rage...

\- Ils auraient lancé des patrouilles en ville pour coincer les criminels...

\- Ce seraient d'anciens meisters...

\- La pauvre... J'espère qu'elle va bien...

\- LA FERME AVEC VOS RAGOTS ! Hurla soudain le prénommé Black Star en se levant sur sa table pour faire face à ses camarades de classe. Le professeur Sid hurlait maintes menaces au jeune garçon qui ne cessait de hurler.

Soul fronçait légèrement les sourcils en entendant tout cela. Il ne faisait aucun doutes que toutes ces commères portaient sur la jeune fille d'hier soir. Maka... Il se demandait si elle allait bien. Visiblement, elle était élève de cette classe. Il sourit, sans comprendre pourquoi cette pensée l'enchantait. Elle n'avait rien de particulier. Elle était plate, portait deux couettes, seuls ses yeux étaient exceptionnels... Et son âme... Il l'avait ressentie, sur sa moto, en s'arrêtant. Une âme si particulière. Forte, pure et... spéciale.

Ainsi débuta sa première heure de cours. Black Star avait cessé de brailler. Sid donnait un cours sur la tactique auquel Soul ne prêtait aucunes attention qui s'acheva sur la sonnerie. Tous se levèrent, allant voir un camarade ou se dégourdissant les jambes en attendant le prof suivant. Le grande fille aux cheveux sombres tentait de dissuader le garçon aux cheveux bleu qui voulait sortir, sûrement pour aller en infirmerie.

Soul remarqua alors plusieurs filles superficielles et rouges de gêne.

\- Euh... Soul. Tu n'as pas de partenaire. Tu veux bien...

\- Quand on ne connaît pas les gens, on ne les appelle pas par leurs prénoms, répliqua le jeune garçon en se levant pour lui faire face.

Son âme puait l'hypocrisie. Celles de ses amies derrière elle empestaient la médisance... Ces filles le répugnaient.

\- Et tu ne veux pas de l'une de nous comme partenaire, lança celle qui était à gauche de la fille hypocrite.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas intéressantes. Au lieu de faire les yeux doux, pourquoi ne pas vous inquiéter pour votre camarade ?

\- Albarn ? Elle n'est qu'une camarade de classe. Meilleure que tout le monde... Elle mérite bien ça.

\- Comment ? Lança froidement le jeune garçon.

\- Eh bien, à force d'essayer de surpasser sa mère, elle a finit par se faire avoir.

\- On appelle ça de la persévérance, pauvre idiote, grogna Soul.

\- Ouais... J'appelle ça de l'arrogance.

\- OSES TE REPETER , LAIDERON ! C'était Black Star qui était sorti de nulle part pour saisir le col de la fille qui parlait, une brune.

\- Black Star, lâche ta camarade et regagnes ta place, ordonna l'homme qui était entré. Soul le reconnut immédiatement. Son ensemble noir, ses cheveux rouges. Le père de Maka...

\- Ouais ouais... grogna Black Star en jetant à terre la fille choquée avant d'aller s'installer près de Tsubaki.

\- Je suis là pour vous informer que le cours sera donné par le professeur Nygus qui ne tardera pas. Restez à vos places jusque là.

Ce disant, il sortit. Soul marmonnait de frustration, se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille n'éait toujours pas revenue. Et s'il était arrivé trop tard ? Et si elle avait été blessée mais ne lui avait rien dit ? Il cessa de se tourmenter lorsque entra le professeur Nygus, la femme qui lui avait servi de guide.

Elle leur donna un cours sur les âmes. Un petit coups sur la porte l'interrompit. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux de jade entra, accompagnée par le Death Scyhe, son père resté à la porte. Elle s'excusa à mi-voix pour son retard et alla s'asseoir au fonds, les yeux braqués sur ses pieds. Soul la fixa alors qu'elle s'installait sur sa rangée, à quelques places de lui. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, logeant aussitôt sa tête dans ses bras pour se laisser aller au sommeil.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge glissa quelques mots à la professeur Nygus avant de partir.

Black Star profita de cet échange pour changer de place, filant à l'arrière, près de son amie d'enfance.

\- Hey, Maka, la forme ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hmm... répondit son amie.

\- Ils les ont arrêtés, tu sais ? Tu ne risques plus rien.

\- Je sais... J'ai juste besoin de temps...

\- Pour oublier ?

\- Pour faire face à ma faiblesse, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Tu es super forte, racontes pas de conneries au grand Black Star !

\- Si je l'avais été, il n'aurait pas pu me toucher, fit-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Il t'a fait quoi cet enfoiré ?

\- Rien... Quasi... On m'a sauvée...

\- Qui ?

Mais elle s'était endormie. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de s'intéresser au cours de Nygus qui fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu changer de place.

A la fin du cours, Tsubaki vint rejoindre son amie aux yeux fatigués. Soul se leva, allant vers le trio, lançant :

\- Yo, tu vas mieux ?

Maka leva le yeux vers lui, cilla un instant puis se leva d'un bond sous le regard inquisiteur de Black Star et troublé de Tsubaki.

\- Hey, le nouveau, tu la connais, fit Black Star en se tournant vers Soul.

\- C'est lui qui m'a sauvée hier soir, expliqua Maka avec un petit sourire.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, mec, lança Black Star solennel en lui serrant la main.

\- Ça va toi, demanda Soul à Maka car elle n'avait pas répondu.

\- Je n'ai pas pu dormir.

\- Ça se comprend. Mais t'en fais pas ça te passera.

\- Encore merci pour hier.

\- Inutile de me remercier. Il effleura le bandage qu'elle avait au cou, ajoutant : « Je ne suis même pas arrivé à temps... ».

Maka lui adressa un large sourire, disant :

\- Bienvenue à la DMWA ! Je suis Maka Albarn.

\- Soul Ev... Eater. Enchanté, fit-il en souriant à son tour.

Lorsque passa la journée afin de laisser place aux cours de pratique, le professeur Sid demanda à chaque meister de trouver une arme. Maka était dispensée, assise sur un banc alors que plusieurs filles tournaient autour de Soul. Ses mains dans ses poches, il pesta face à ces pestes, refusant tout partenariat. Le professeur vit cela comme de la mauvaise foi. Il demanda :

-Soul Eater, peux-tu accepter un partenariat pour une heure de cours ?

\- Impossible, professeur, d'après le règlement que j'ai lu ce matin, une arme doit rester aux côtés de son meister si celui ci est incapable de combattre et une partenariat ne peut être corrompu par d'autres associations.

\- Ah, parce que ton premier jour, tu sais déjà qui est ton partenaire, s'étonna le professeur avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Bien sur, son âme est faite pour compléter la mienne, je l'ai su en la voyant.

\- Tu a compris son âme ?

\- Sa seule âme m'est perceptible. Je ne peux l'expliquer ou le comprendre. C'est comme ça.

\- Pourtant, tu dois t'entraîner, montrer de quoi tu es capable pour avoir une note, grogna le professeur.

\- Peut être, mais je ne serai manié que par ma meister, nul autre.

\- Et qui est ta meister, demanda Sid en inspirant profondément.

\- La seule que je désire protéger, Maka.

Toute la classe retint son souffle. Maka Albarn avait refusé tous ceux qui voulaient être partenaires avec elle. Elle était certes première de classe, fille du Death Scythe, très douée au combat, mais avait jusque là refusé tout partenariat officiel, se contentant des quelques hallebardes, faux ou lances pour ses exercices côtés. Elle était une faucheuse, comme sa mère et comptait bien manier une faux tout aussi redoutable que son père.

\- Maka ! Viens là un peu, lança à vive-vois Sid. La jeune fille ferma l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait, rejoignant le centre du terrain d'entraînement, se demandant pourquoi il l'appelait.

\- Je sais que le docteur Stein t'a ordonné de ne pas faire d'exercices pour la semaine afin que ton âme et ton corps se remettent de ton agression...

Soul fronçait des sourcils face à l'indélicatesse du professeur qui ne faisait preuve d'aucun respect face au choc de la jeune fille. Cela l'irritait.

\- Hey, sensei, elle ne peut pas, intervint Black Star avec sérieux.

\- Elle a le choix, répliqua le professeur Sid.

\- Continuez, professeur, fit Maka s'impatientant, voulant une réponse.

\- Eh bien... Je vais te demander d'affronter Marie et Angelina , armée de Soul.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais manié. Marie et Angelina ont deux ans de partenariat, c'est de la folie, lança sèchement Maka, sourcils froncés.

\- Elles ne te blesseront pas, c'est un exercice.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Angelina et Marie maîtrisent le feu, elle risquent de blesser Soul et je refuse de...

\- Elles feront attention.

Maka lança un regard suspicieux aux deux filles qui faisaient partie du trio que Soul avait remballé le matin même. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle se tourna vers Soul qui avait une mine sérieuse et ennuyée.

\- Soul, acceptes-tu ?

\- Bien sur. Seulement si tu es en état.

\- Elle n'est pas en état ! Gronda Black Star.

\- Tu couvres mes arrières, Black Star, sourit Maka à son ami.

\- Pff... Comptes sur moi, grogna le garçon aux cheveux bleu.

\- C'est parti, lança Soul en se transformant. Maka vit une faux lumineuse tournoyer dans les airs pour finir entre ses mains. Elle la fit tournoyer autour d'elle deux-trois fois pour avoir un bon équilibre et une bonne idée du poids de la faux.

Une superbe faux à la longue lame rouge et noire. Un œil unique était sur le côté de l'arme, à la base de la lame.

\- Allez-y, ordonna Sid.

Maka évita avec souplesse le coups de lance enflammée qui faillit lui embrocher l'épaule, faisant un bond élégant sur le côté pour frapper son adversaire de bas. Marie bloqua la faux et ne vit pas le coups de poing que Maka lui réservait, se le prenant en plein nez.

Un petit « Ouch ! » parcourut les élèves de la classe, compatissant. Maka savait frapper fort... La lance arriva horizontalement, forçant la jeune blonde à bondir en l'air pour l'éviter au mieux. Ses deux mains empoignant Soul, elle frappa de haut. Marie se mangea le plat de la lame en plein sur l'épaule, vacillant de douleur. La lame de Angela effleura la hanche de Maka, déchirant le tissu de son pull sans atteindre la peau. Se souvenant de la spécificité de la lance, Maka bondit en arrière avec élégance juste à temps, évitant d'avoir la hanche carbonisée. Elle était essoufflée, fatiguée, ses yeux tombaient de fatigue, sa nuit blanche se faisait ressentir... Soul sentait les défaillances de son âme comme s'ils étaient liés et paniquait de voir la jeune fille dans un tel état en plein combat alors que la fille en face voulait la blesser par tous les moyens !

Marie fut derrière elle en un instant, la frappant la jeune blonde à la nuque. Maka tomba, assommée, lâchant Soul en tombant. Marie dressa Angela pour porter le coups de grâce mais fut soudain entravée par un chaîne et propulsée plus loin. Black Star, Tsubaki changée en grappin en main, se dressait à présent entre son amie k.o et celle qu'il n'avait pas pût corriger en classe.

Soul avait repris forme humaine, retournant la jeune fille, cherchant toute trace de blessures.

\- Intéressant... murmurait le professeur Sid en prenant note sur un calepin.

\- Envie de m'affronter, Marie, disait Black Star.

\- Bouges, c'est mon combat.

\- Elle est k.o, tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Kss...

Soul soulevait la jeune fille inconsciente pour la conduire aux infirmerie, il était sûr d'être passé devant en allant en classe avec la professeur Nygus.

Un air de piano... Mélancolique... Triste... Sombre... Étrange... Elle était sûre et certaine d'avoir perdu connaissance en combattant la peste de Marie mais... Où était-elle ? Elle lança un regard à ce qui l'entourait. De l'obscurité. Elle se refusait à paniquer, sachant cela inutile. Elle sentit une présence, plus loin, devant... Elle s'avança, surprise d'entendre ses pas raisonner dans l'obscurité. Elle arriva à une porte. Noir er rouge. Dessus, il était noté : « Black Room » dans un caractère presque calligraphique. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, décidée à trouver une sortie et entra.

Devant elle, lui tournant le dos, les doigts courant sue le clavier d'un sombre piano, ses cheveux blanc contrastant avec son costards noir... C'était Soul... Il cessa de jouer, se tournant vers elle en l'entendant arriver. Il lui adressa un large sourire auquel elle ne put que répondre et dit :

\- Tu veux entendre un morceau ?

Elle hocha la tête, se demandant s'il avait joué l'air mélancolique qui l'avait troublée.

Il se remit donc à jouer. Le même air... Elle trouvait cela beau... Étrange... Mystérieux... Et très mélancolique. Ce morceau lui fit presque oublier qu'elle avait perdu contre Marie, qu'elle avait été agressée la veille, que son père avait juré de trancher quiconque l'approchait... Elle se sentait apaisée.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, disant :

\- Voilà donc le genre d'homme que je suis.

Maka sourit à cette remarque, le trouvant un peu prétentieux, très rassurant et incompréhensiblement envoûtant. Elle lui tendit la main, disant :

\- Tu veux bien être mon partenaire ?

\- Et comment ! Je serai le plus cool des partenaire, lança-t-il en prenan sa main.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire !

\- Et je n'arriverai jamais plus trops tard, jura-t-il en effleurant son bandage.

\- Un meister doit veiller à la sauvegarde de son arme.

\- Et une arme doit être prête à mourir pour son meister.

\- Ne le fais jamais...

\- Impossible que je laisse seule une fille comme toi, sourit-il, amusé.

Lentement, la vision s'effaça de leurs esprits pour leur accorder le repos qu'ils cherchaient. Black Star, dans l'après-midi, passa voir son amie en infirmerie et découvrit Soul endormit à son chevet, sa main dans la sienne.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu sourit largement, disant à sa partenaire, Tsubaki :

\- Elle a finit par trouver l'arme idéale !

\- Et l'ami qu'elle n'avait pas, sourit Tsubaki, attendrie.

Ils s'en allèrent. Maka, dans son sommeil, sourit doucement, murmurant :

\- Partenaire...


End file.
